Runaway Stranger
by crimsonglasses
Summary: Mikan Yukihara, a girl who has everything goes out of her way to get out of her world, enter Natsume Hyuuga, the reason she got out.


**Summary: Mikan Yukihara, a girl who has everything goes out of her way to get out of her world, enter Natsume Hyuuga, the reason she got out.**

**Disclaimer: : GA is not moine **

**Author's note: Hi there! :) thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction! :)…. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise I may have committed in this story. Enjoy! It's my first time to write a fanfic so please be gentle! ^_^**

**Chapter 1: I am WHAT?!**

It was a regular day in the Sakura household, or should I say mansion, Mikan Yukihara, the only daughter of Yuka Sakura and Izumi Yukihara, was tossing and tumbling in her bed. She begrudgingly woke up from her peaceful slumber only to realize the maids were already carrying her over to her own bathroom for her to take a bath. She just had to wake up. She debated whether or not she would freak out or not, but to tell you the truth she was already used to it.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Another day in this life again…. When will this suffocating dream end? I have to get out of here…. Soon. I grudgingly forced all the maids to leave my room and started my bath. After 15 minutes I got out and started my day, the usual routine consists of waking up check, taking a bath and getting dressed check, only thing left is… ah yes, breakfast with my family.

"Mikan, sweety, get down from there! It's time for breakfast!" ugh, it's my mom, even though I love her to bits, sometimes she is just….. suffocating. Now I know that you might be saying, "what is your deal?" I know my mom is THE famous Yuka Sakura- Yukihara, the woman practically owns 50% or more of the fashion industry and frankly speaking, she is gorgeous like supermodel gorgeous, I mean with her genes and my dad's genes I must look like a goddess sent down to earth, and believe me, people in my college have been telling me that non- stop and it feels like people were ass kissing just so they could get the perks of being my friend. *sigh* and I don't want to give my parents a heart attack and dress like a nerd and go through that painful process of bullying, seriously, I am done with that B.S. that you would only see in teenage dramas where the girl is a pathetic, weak, stupid, and dense seriously, that does not exist here in the real world, unless of course, you live in a world where everything goes your way. Whatever.

**End of P.O.V**

Mikan kept on rambling to herself that she didn't realize that her mom was already at the door and was staring at her daughter as if she was on crack. While they were both in some sort of observing trance I, your very lovely author will describe the *drumroll please* Yukihara family! (yay!) to sum it all up they are a family of five, Yuka Sakura- Yukihara top fashion tycoon, she has sparkling hazel eyes and shoulder length brunette hair, a figure to die for and a height that would make any woman want to be her, Izumi Yukihara top business man in all of Japan, he has stormy grey eyes with a little bit of a mischievous spark in them making him look as if he was still in his 20's and soft raven hair, though he looks authoritative deep inside he is a very playful and cheerful man and he loves his children very much, next is Ruka Nogi- Yukihara, the eldest and adopted son of the Yukiharas, he is 18 years old and he has shimmering cerulean eyes and blond hair that shines in the sun, he is still in college and he is very popular with the female population, even though he has a sister complex (but they don't know that), next is Youichi Yukihara, he is 12 years old and is the youngest among the Yukihara siblings he has stormy grey eyes inherited from their father and he had silky brunette hair he inherited from his mother, and last, but definitely not the least, Mikan Yukihara the only daughter of the Yukihara family with long shimmering raven locks (A/N: I dyed her hair black but please don't kill me _, there will be something big that would change everything! _ so put away your pitchforks and torches and read on ) ending naturally soft and curly just above her butt and hazel eyes that could trap you in her gaze for days on end, a body to die for and a face that would send angels to shame, yes folks, Mikan was a goddess on earth. And that is the end of the introduction….. now back to the story!

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuka snapped out of her trance and walked towards her daughter. Yuka immediately poked her daughter's forehead causing Mikan to end her rambling and quickly shot a smile to her mother saying that she would be down in a moment. After a few minutes the whole family was at the dining area eating their breakfast. After breakfast the Yukihara siblings bid farewell to their parents and drove to their school, dropping Youichi off to his school first then arriving to their school, Gakuen Alice College. Mikan left in a hurry to get to class, but even in a hurry, she never forgot to greet everyone who greeted back and finally, arriving to her first class, which is English, she quickly fixed herself and plastered a smile on her face greeting everyone with a very cheerful "Ohayo Minna- san!" and almost everyone greeting back with the same enthusiasm she gracefully sat herself down her seat, which is near the window and started daydreaming on her own.

**TIME SKIP ~(oWo)~**

After classes, Mikan immediately went to her onii- chan's car and was greeted by a big bear hug from none other than Ruka. "Nii- chan, i- c-c-can't b-reathe-e-e!" Mikan tried to get out of the hug but Ruka was stronger than her so that made it a little bit harder to get out of his reach.

"Onii- chan missed you so much Mikan- chan! How could you not miss me?!", cried her beloved brother. Mikan sighed at her brother's words and went inside the car. After picking up Youichi, the Yukihara siblings head home.

Once at home Mikan immediately dropped her bag and proceeded to the living room, she sat down on the soft cashmere sofa and was on the verge of falling asleep, but before that could happen her parents called her to the other room.

"Mikan can you come here for a sec?" Yuka shouted across the hall

"Yes mom, be right there!" replied Mikan and begrudgingly, she stood up and dragged herself to the study.

Arriving at the study, Mikan was surprised at what greeted her, Ruka sobbing on the small loveseat couch beside the balcony as if someone had died, Youichi, still stoic, but if you look closely, his eyes look as if they would pop out from their sockets, and her parents, grinning from ear to ear as if someone has showered them with candy and they are now in a sugar high.

Mikan felt there was something bad is gonna happen, but even with that feeling she carried on. "Mom what's happening?", asked Mikan curious upon why her brothers were acting that way.

"Mikan honey, there is someone I would like you to meet", Yuka said, but before Mikan could ask who it was, the doorbell rang, "Oh he's here! Quick Mikan, answer the door", Yuka quickly pushed her daughter out of the study and Mikan, without any choice, had to open the door.

The first thing that greeted her was a pair of Ruby eyes and a smirk that gave the guy an arrogant look, but he wore it well.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mikan, obviously annoyed by the smirk the boy was wearing, but what pissed off Mikan more was what the boy had to say next.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, your future husband", the man now named Natsume answered, his smirk never leaving his face.

"My what?", Mikan asked, obviously shocked by the news of having a husband.

"Your h-u-s-b-a-n-d, you are engaged to me", he said confidently.

"I am what?!"

**END of CHAPTER 1 :**

**Author's Note: yayyyyyyyyyy :)))) my first fanfic! : hope you guys like it so far… I'll accept any type of criticism but not FLAMES : okay thank you so muchhhhh!**

**Leave a comment and I shall give you virtual cookies! :) (A/N: I know how much you guys like cookies ;))) **


End file.
